The price of freedom
by bloodylucy
Summary: When Rin finds Haru sitting in his bathtub, he just can't hold back his feelings anymore. Will this change their relationship forever? And will Haru ever understand the feelings he has towards Rin? HaruxRin (now with a slight touch of NagiRei)
1. I'll swim with you

_Hello Yaoi lovers :)  
This is something I just couldn't deny myself to write.. I love HaruxRin ._

_This ff takes place after the 7th episode when Haru looses against Rin in the competition.._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**I'll swim with you**

"I will never swim with you again! Never!"

Rin tried to catch his breath in front of the door. He had rushed here as fast as he could. Why was he even here? Maybe he should just turn around and leave. But as he was still thinking it, his hands were already ringing the doorbell beneath the sign with "Nanase" written on it.

Nothing happened. He rang again. Still nobody answered.

"Haruka!", Rin yelled. "You're here, aren't you?"

A few days ago, Rin had finally accomplished his goal he was running after for so many years. He had finally beaten his eternal rival Haruka Nanase in freestyle swimming. Now everything should have been fine. He could have just moved on, leaving his memories and feelings behind and working only for his dream to become an Olympic swimmer. So why was he here now?

This morning his sister Gou had visited him. She had been upset, her face in tears, screaming at him. From her he had heard that Haruka had quit the swimming club, claiming he would never swim again. Why was he even bothering? Why did he get such a bad feeling from that?

"Haruka!" Rin ripped the door open. Strangely, it hadn't been locked. "Where are you?!"

He ran into the house, looking around, searching for his former friend, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Hopefully he didn't do anything stupid. Rin gulped. He was feeling worse with every moment.

"Haruka!" He screamed desperately when he opened the door to the bathroom and froze immediately.

"Rin..? What are you doing here?"

Haruka stared at him startled while sitting in the bathtub. Rin blushed and turned around.

"H-here you are.."

"Why are you here?" Haruka's voice was calm again, like it always was.

"I've heard you quit the swimming club.."

"So what? And if you want to talk to me then look at me at least.."

Rin flinched and turned around again. Haruka was still sitting naked in the bathtub, his perfect pokerface on.

"I wanted to ask you why.."

Haru stared in the water beneath him and answered quietly. "I don't know.."

Rin tried to pull himself together again and smirked. "You're so depressed that you lost against me that you never want to swim again?"

Haru kept a straight face. "That's not it. I just.. don't want anymore."

Rin didn't know what to say. He was feeling really awkward.

Suddenly Haru's face changed a bit, it became slightly mad. A sight too rare to be true, Rin must have been imagining things, as Haru never let on any emotions.

But then he raised his voice and it sounded oddly upset.

"You said you would never swim with me again! Why?" He looked shortly away and clenched his fists. It seemed like he had to really bring himself to say the following.

"Are you afraid you only won out of luck and you could loose the next time?!"

Rin's jaw flapped open and his eyes became smaller as he gnashed his spiky teeth.

"What did you just say?!"

He stepped towards him until he stood in front of the bathtub to glare Haruka straightly in the eyes.

"I'm the better swimmer of the two of us! If you can't believe it I will prove it to you as often as you want!"

Haruka's eyes became huge and he jumped up. "Really?!"

He stared at Rin, now they were both on the same level, with his deep blue, glimmering eyes and his dumbly naïve way to look when he was happy.

"You'll swim with me again?"

Rin felt his heart beat getting louder and faster looking at his eyes. His mind became dizzy and his face hot.

"Haruka..", he whispered.

"Yeah..?", Haruka answered with his airily manner, obviously having no idea what was going on in Rin's head.

Rin tried to find his mind again which he had lost for a second right now. He had to change the subject.

"Why are you sitting in the tub with your swimming trunks on?"

Haruka was really standing in front of him, wearing his trunks in the bathtub like it was the most common thing to do.

"You'd prefer if I didn't wear them?", he countered plainly.

Rin's face became high red as he searched dumbfounded for the right words.

"N-no.. that's not it. It's just.. why?"

"I want to feel the water. I like it. I want to become one with it. Don't you want to try it too and come in?"

Rin's head felt so hot, it had to steam already. Was Haru doing this on purpose? Or did he really not realize what he was doing to him?

"Or are you sick..?", he asked with a worried tone in his voice as he was putting his forehead on Rin's. "You're really hot.."

This was too much. Haru's face so close to him, his forehead touching his, the deep blue eyes right in front of him. Rin's head became so dizzy, he feared he could loose consciousness any moment now.. or his restraint.

He drew back forcefully, turned around and made a few steps towards the door.

"The one who's sick is you! I won't do something that weird. I'm off now."

"It can't be helped then.."

Rin heard the splashing sound of Haru sitting down again in his tub.

"I guess I understand that not everyone is made for the water.."

Rin's brows furrowed and he clenched his fist.

"What?! Are you forgetting who is the better swimmer of us?"

He turned around and ripped his shirt off.

"I'll show you! I'll become one with the water before you!"

Beneath his trousers he wore swimming trunks, of course, and with those he hopped in the tub to accompany Haru. When he was sitting there, face to face with Haru, their legs crossed, he realized what an idiot he was. That guy was teasing him on purpose right? But was he even smart enough to do that? Either way, this sight must have been ridiculous, two grown men sitting in a bathtub together wearing their trunks.

"It feels nice, right?" Haru asked him while staring distantly in the water, splashing about a bit.

His face was placid and strangely at ease, it looked like there was nothing in the world that could make him happier than sitting in the water.

"Yeah..", Rin admitted, but he stayed silent about the fact, that it wasn't the water making him feel good. He couldn't get enough of Haru's face, his eyes, their feet touching. He could feel his pulse from his head to the toes.

"Rin.." Suddenly Haru had become a little more serious, his eyes were a little worried once again.

"When you said you would never swim with me again, it made me kinda sad.."

He looked in the air like he was wondering about something. It was rare for him to look so thoughtful. Actually, it was rare for him that he thought at all.

"I guess..although I lost.. I like swimming with you.." This seemed to be the conclusion he had come up with after his long thinking.

Rin's heart stopped for a moment.

"I really look forward to swimming with you again."

There it was. A smile. Haru was smiling at him. Rin couldn't believe it. And he couldn't take it. It was simply too much now.

"You bastard.." He knelt in the tub and leaned towards Haru. "I wonder.. are you doing this on purpose?"

Haru was confused. He didn't understand. So naïve... and so damn cute.

"You know what you're doing to me?" Rin was slightly pissed, but another emotion dwelling inside of him was stronger.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Haru really didn't get it at all.

Rin snorted. "All of a sudden..", he repeated derisively. '_I'll show you_', he thought to himself.

Without any word of warning he came even closer to him and kissed him.

This was possibly the dumbest thing he had ever done. Something he could never take back. But he didn't care anymore. He was finally doing what he wanted for the whole time.

He drew back to look in Haruka's face. His eyes were wide in shock and pure confusion. Did he still not understand? Was he really such an airhead? Rin started to become really pissed now.

He kissed him again, more oppressive, putting his hands on Haru's cheeks. But Haru barely reacted. Neither did he try to stop him nor did he return the kiss in any way. It frustrated Rin only more. All he wanted was a reaction, an answer.

He let his lips glide down Haru's neck, his hands gliding alongside, deeper and deeper down Haru's body.

"Rin? What are you doing?" Haru gasped like he had a hard time breathing under Rin's touch.

"Do you still not understand? Or could it be you don't want to?"

With these words Rin licked across Haru's nipple causing him to moan slightly. Almost simultaneously the doorbell rang and Rin startled. He pricked up his ears. Did he just imagine that?

"Haru? You're here right?" It was Makoto's voice.

Rin hastily jumped out of the tub. Haru was still sitting there, his face red and disturbed.

"Haru? You're in the tub again, right?" Makoto opened the door to the bathroom and flinched just like Rin had before.  
"Rin? What are you doing here?" He was confused and somehow not very pleased. "And why are you wet and in swimming trunks..? Did you..?!" His face went slightly red and shocked when he understood. "You've been sitting in the tub with Haru?!"

Rin bit his lips with his shark teeth, grabbed his clothes and went to the exit. "I'm off!"

His walk quickened as he was next to Makoto and looked like he just wanted to run away.

"Rin! Wait!" Haru was screaming after him. He didn't want them to part like this, without any word of explanation, but Rin acted as if he didn't hear it. The next moment they heard the door being closed loudly and Rin was gone.

"W-what was that just now?" There weren't really a lot things which could disturb the calm Makoto, but this time he was really, definitely disturbed.

"I don't know.." Haru seemed to be really confused as he stared in the water of his tub.

"What did Rin want?" Makoto appeared to be a bit angry.

Haru didn't answer. He was thinking, staring in the water. Maybe he had already forgotten that Makoto was there. But finally he answered.

"Makoto, I'll return to the club."

Makoto's jaw flapped open.

"Really? That's great!" He smiled. "I was really worried. That's why I came here."

Haru didn't really react any more, he was just staring in the air like he was somewhere in a far off place.

"Haru? Can I ask you why you quit in the first place? And what Rin said to change that?"

Again, Haru took a long time to find a reply. And it wasn't really pleasing still.

"I don't understand it myself. All this time I wanted to settle things with Rin. I didn't care whether I would loose or win, I just wanted an outcome he would finally accept. I finally wanted to be free again. But then.. he said he would never swim with me again. At the thought that I'd never be able to swim with Rin again, I just had no motivation anymore. I just couldn't imagine swimming at all anymore."

Makoto thought about those words for a few moments, sighed and put his head in his palm.

"Just what is.. your relationship with Rin?"

His voice sounded hesitant asking this question. Like he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer.  
"We're friends, of course." The first answer Haru could state immediately. But then he seemed to remember something and his face went to thinking mode again, his mind anywhere but in his head.

Makoto watched him silently for some more time before he decided it made no sense.

"I'm going home for now. We'll be seeing us tomorrow, right?"

Haru startled like he had completely forgotten Makoto's presence and nodded slightly.

Hours later, when the sun was already about to set, Haru was still sitting in his bathtub and wondered. He wondered about the reason he had suddenly felt so sick of swimming. He wondered why Rin's word have changed everything for him so easily. He wondered why Rin had behaved that way he had and what he should think about it. And most of all he wondered how it could be that Rin's touch was feeling even better than the touch of water.

It confused him, but somehow he couldn't deny himself that, just like the feeling when the water touches his body, he couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

_Hope you liked it^^_

_Continuation hopefully soon.._


	2. Please don't cry

_Hai! Hai! New Chapter! New Chapter!_

_Sorry for keeping you waiting.. I've been on vacation and yeah.. but here it is :D_

_Woah I can't believe how popular this already is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! I'm very happy and grateful :3_

* * *

**Please don't cry**

„Go! Faster! Come on already! You're so lame!"

Gou yelled hysterically in her megaphone when Haruka visited the pool on the school grounds.

He blinked a few times and squinted, not sure he was seeing right.

"Haru! You came!", Makoto was smiling at him relieved. "Ready for training?"

Haru greeted him and stared back at Nagisa and Rei. "Is this.. training?"

Rei was swimming his laps, with Nagisa riding piggyback on him. It looked really ridiculous. Makoto laughed embarrassed.

"Ehm.. this is some kind of new training method Gou came up with.. it's good for.. I don't know.."

Gou drew her attention on Haru and Makoto.

"It's KOU! And why don't you simply trust me? I know what I'm doing!"

Haruka raised his eyebrow. This was the first time he had seen something like that.

"More body contact! And don't drown!", she yelled back at Rei who was desperately trying to keep his head over water.

"I'm not sure about this..", Nagisa said reluctantly, his arms wrapped around Rei's neck.

Kou ignored them now and smiled at Haru and Makoto.

"Don't you want to try it, too?"

Makoto blushed and looked at the ground.

"Ehm.. maybe.. if Haru is ok with it.."

Kou grinned victoriously and slightly mischievously at this answer. In her mind she was already seeing those two perfect, trained, bodies clinging to each other in the water.

This exercise was absolute bullshit, of course, but those idiots would do it anyway. When Kou realized that she, as couch, had the power to make them do whatever she wanted, she couldn't refrain herself from abusing it a little to feed her inner pervert.

But only a little of course.

Before Haru could answer, they were interrupted by loud coughing and flinched.

"Rei-chan! Hey! Are you alright?"

Rei was lying on the edge of the pool and was breathing heavily. Nagisa was bowing over him.

Kou, Makoto and Haru rushed over to them and realized, that Rei's head was high red and so hot, the water on his face was literally steaming.

Nagisa panicked, put his hand on Rei's forehead and looked at the other's with a glance begging for help.

"Nagisa..", Rei whispered, "Too much.. Nagisa.."

Now Nagisa blushed as well and blinked irritated.

"Wh-what does he mean by that..?!"

Somehow this situation had become really weird. Kou laughed embarrassed and regretted that she made poor Rei pushing himself so hard.  
"Ehm.. that wasn't such a good idea, I guess. Maybe we continue training the normal way."

"Yeah..", Makoto almost looked a little disappointed.

Before the situation could become any more awkward than it was anyway, steps drew closer from behind.

"Hey! Sorry for walking in here just like that. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

The group turned around and gasped in surprise when they recognized their visitor: It was Mikoshiba, the red haired captain of the Samezuka swimming team.

"What the..? What are you doing here?!", finally it was Gou's time to turn red, leaving Haru the only one who hadn't blushed today.

"Matsuoka-san!" That guy was all smiles and ran towards her. "You're the one I was looking for! I'm here because.. you know..!"

He seemed to be a little overextended and looked around searching for the right words. It looked kind of cute.

"I was thinking.. because you're a rather small and new swimming club.. that you could use some advice.."

Gou raised a brow and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Are you taking pity on us because we messed up in the competition? Or do you want to sabotage us?!"

She seemed to have the ability to always see the worst in her fellow humans. Mikoshiba hastily waved his hands to show her that he wasn't thinking like that at all.

"No, no, I'm serious! I thought.. maybe we could cooperate. You know, helping out each other. Since your brother is part of our swimming team.."

He was running out of excuses, but Gou's mistrust had lightened up a bit hearing about her brother.

"So why are you here exactly..?"

He smiled again, a little red on his cheeks.  
"Well, I wanted to ask you whether you want to discuss training methods, for example. Maybe.. when having ice cream together?"

Gou's face took the color of her hair. Her body and her tongue trembled a little as she mumbled.

"Y-you mean like.. i-in a d-d-da-"

"Business!", Mikoshiba interrupted her quickly, "just for business!"

Gou gulped and nodded.

"O-ok then.."

"Really?!", the nervousness in his face was blown away and he beamed with joy. "I'll fetch you then!"

He turned to go and seemed like he wanted to bundle off before she was making her mind up.

"Oh!", he stopped once more and turned around, "Our team is watching a competition of professionals this evening. It's not far away from here. If you want to, you can join us, it's never bad to watch others. See you then!"

He waved again and left. The Iwatobi Swimming Club stayed behind and looked at each other dumbfounded.  
"Anybody wants to go?", Makoto finally asked.

Nobody knew what to answer. They were all unsettled. Watching a competition sounded nice, but with those guys? Where the captain had just obviously tried to hit on their girl?

"I want to go!", Haru broke the silence.

"Are you sure?", Gou was surprised. "You know you.. have to watch other guys swim and can't swim yourself? Are you ok with that?"

Haru didn't answer. His determined face was answer enough. Makoto looked at him worried. He knew that this wasn't about swimming or watching others swim. He just wanted to go there to meet Rin.

Makoto bit on his lip and finally sighed.

"Well then, let's go! Maybe we can learn something!"

The others were obviously delighted that their captain had made a choice for them, but Makoto himself didn't feel that way.  
He already hated himself a little for it. Just why was he doing this to himself? Presenting Haru to Rin on a silver tablet.

* * *

"Matsuoka-senpai? Are you ok?" The little gray haired nag named Nitori Aiichiro was clinging to Rin like he always did.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?", Rin answered grumpy.

"It's just..", Nitori was intimidated and tried his best not to anger his beloved senpai even more. "You came home so late last night.. and you didn't sleep at all."

"So what?", Rin hissed, glaring at him with the bags under his eyes. "That's none of your concern."

Of course he hadn't slept at all. How could he? He maybe had committed the sin of is life.

"Has it something to do.. with Nanase-san?"

Bullseye. Rin threw a killing glare at him, shutting him finally up.

"Nanase-san from Iwatobi?" Suddenly the captain appeared behind them.  
"Did you have a fight? I invited them today, so you can make up with him right away, isn't that great?"

He smiled broadly like he was really believing in his own idealistic words.

"Oh look, there they are already!"

Intuitively Rin looked at the direction the captain had pointed towards and spotted Haru immediately. He froze when their eyes met. For a few moments they were standing like that, staring at each other, flashbacks of yesterday rampaging in their minds.

Suddenly Rin turned around and ran away. Haru hesitated no second to run right after him. The ones left behind looked confused after them.

"Rin!" Haru screamed, but Rin didn't react.

He was running blindly away through the halls of the building. He didn't even think about where he was heading towards and why and before he knew it, he was cornered in a dead end.

"Finally..", he heard Haru catching breath behind him, "why are you running away..?"

It instantly made Rin mad.  
"Why you ask?!"

Haru that idiot. Had he already forgotten about yesterday? Or had it been no big deal for him? He had acted like that at least. Still, Rin didn't dare to look at him.

"I just want to talk to you.. about yesterday..?"

So he didn't forget. And he cared. Somehow it made Rin feel a bit relieved, but at the same time his heart beat was fastening in fear.

"You remember yesterday, don't you?"

Haru's voice was calm, but somehow strangely trembling.

So now he was the one, who would forget something like that? How could he?

"Of course, I remember!", he shouted at the wall.

He hadn't done anything but remembering ever since.

"Then, you remember that I told you to look at me when you speak with me?"

Rin flinched and clenched his fist. He was really scared, but why? What was he so scared of? Seeing Haru's face? What would he look like? Disgusted? Indifferent? And what was worse?

"Well then.."

Slowly and reluctantly he turned around and looked straight into Haru's eyes. Hesitant and worried eyes. What was the meaning of this? His head was feeling dizzy and his body numb.

"What do you want to hear? An apology..?"

Rin was feeling the pressure on his heart. He couldn't take it, he wanted to get away.

"I'm sorry for those things I have done to you. I understand that you're now freaked out about me.. it won't happen again and maybe.. it's best we cut all ties now.."

Rin felt the lump in his throat, tears dwelling up, but he swallowed it all.

"What are you saying?" Haru sounded shocked and confused. Had he even understood, what Rin had tried to do to him?

"You promised me we'd swim again! Do you want to go back on that?"

Rin snorted and gulped. He was feeling really, really bad now.

"Right.. swimming. That's all you ever think about, isn't it? That's all I am for you. Someone you like to swim with."

He bit on his lips, trying his best not to cry.

"When we've been swimming back then when we were children and I did loose, it made me crazy. Knowing that I would go to Australia and that I wouldn't see you again. That I couldn't take my revenge. All I could ever think about was you. All the time I was just thinking about you, how good you were by now, whether I could beat you by now or not. And then I finally came back and could challenge you again.. and I beat you.. and I.."

He gulped once again fearing his voice would give in.

"I told you I wouldn't swim with you again. Just to make you feel the same way. Just.. to make you think about me all day.. I just wanted you.. to think about me.."

Saying this words, he couldn't take it anymore. He was so embarrassed, he just wanted to die on the spot.

"You're an idiot..", Haru finally said, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

That had done it. Without another word he started running, past Haru, trying to get away, but he was stopped. Haru had grabbed his arm and held him.

"You're an idiot, you know that? That plan of you was meaningless. Because.. I would have thought about you anyway. And also before that, I've always been thinking about you.. more than about anyone else."

"Haru..", Rin couldn't believe what he just had heard. Haru.. was thinking about him? More than about anyone else? But surely not more than about water, right?  
"So please.. please don't cry."

His voice sounded desperate and sad, it pierced a knife through Rin's heart.

"Why..? I told myself I would never hurt you again. I promised myself I would never make you cry again. So why..? Is being with me so painful to you? Is that the reason why you want to cut ties?"

Haru's hand was trembling while he was holding his arm.

"No.. that's not it", Rin said and turned around again, to look directly into Haru's desperate eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I make you feel so bad.."

Standing so close to him, a wave of desire hit him right in the face. He grabbed Haru and wrapped his arms around him. The reason why he wanted to keep distance was different. He knew he couldn't control himself in Haru's presence. The one who was about to get hurt was Haru, not the other way round.

"I just want you to be happy. So what can I do? What can I do that you're not sad in my presence, but happy?"

Haru said this with so much purity and intensity in his eyes, that Rin's head went red immediately. He could think of a lot of things Haru could make him happy with.

"Why.. why are you doing that..?" Rin let go of him and stepped back.

"Can you really remember what I have done yesterday? Do you want me to do that again? Because you're provoking me, you know?"

Haru was startled and looked away. Was he blushing? Was he really blushing or was Rin just imagining things? No. There was no way he couldn't tell snow white and high red apart.

He walked back towards Haru and pushed him without another word against the wall.

"You don't say anything, you don't do anything, well then I'll take that as permission. Stop me, hit me, kill me if you don't like it, I don't care."

He kissed Haru softly on the lips and looked asking in his eyes. Did he like it or hate it? Rin didn't know, but he decided to believe that Haru would struggle if he didn't want him to do that.

Yet he was insecure, confused and hesitant as long as he didn't know it for sure. And then, there it was. Only for a second, only slight and maybe Rin had really just imagined it, but after the kiss there was a spark in Haru's eyes. A beautiful, little spark enough to set Rin's soul aflame.

He kissed him again, firmly, he wanted to show Haru how much he felt for him.

His hands slid down to his hips, he grabbed him tightly while his lips where sliding down Haru's neck. He was afraid that his legs, which were already numb, would give in.

His smell, his skin, the beating of his heart, Rin could feel him like never before and it made his mind blanking out completely.

"Haruka..", he whispered in his trance, his fingers gliding beneath Haru's shirt touching his trained muscles, his tight, broad back. Everything about him was taking away his senses.

"Rin..", Haru gasped back. It sounded so sweet. Haru was so sweet.

Rin drew his shirt up and put his lips on his naked chest. He traced the outlines of his muscles with his tongue. Haru's breathing became heavier. Rin's fingers searched their way down Haru's back beneath his pants. He was wearing swimming trunks. Seriously? But he wouldn't give up so easily. Distracting him by licking and sucking his nipple a bit, he put his fingers underneath the trunks, touching his bare..

Haru panted for air. This had come too surprising, but still he didn't do anything to stop Rin.

So Rin wouldn't stop. There was no way he could. And he wanted to provoke Haru even more. He moved his hands beneath Haru's trunks, slowly forward to the other side of Haru's naked under half.

This was too much. Haru grabbed Rin's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Stop!"

His face was dark red now and he was breathing really heavy. His expression was confused and shocked, almost terrified. Rin flinched when seeing his face. He had gone too far.

"Haru..? Are you alright?"

Haru still tried to catch his breath when he looked at Rin's face. Disturbed. Desperate. He thought his heart was going to stop.

But then something unexpected happened. Something really unexpected. Haru kissed Rin. He just put his lips on his, just like that.

Rin froze. A tide of emotions hit him. Emotions he couldn't control anymore.

"Why? Why?!", Haru's voice sounded distressed. "I did all I could so why are you still crying? I.. I can't stand it when you cry!"

The tears were running down Rin's cheeks like a waterfall. It was simply too much. He wrapped his arms around Haru once more.

"Don't worry. These are tears of happiness. And relief."

Haru didn't answer. He didn't really understand. But he understood that he didn't hurt Rin and that was enough for him.

"Haru.. I.. I really.."

Love you. That's what he wanted to say. But would he even understand it? He was so unworldly. Like a fish. Yes, could Rin ever expect from Haru that he'd love something else than his water?

So he just left it like that. And when Makoto came searching for Haru they parted without having clarified anything. Everything had become only more confusing.

* * *

Late at night, Haru had sneaked back into the school swimming pool. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to cool down, his body and his soul.

But it was no good. No matter how long he was floating in the ice cold water, it couldn't stop the places Rin had touched him from burning. It couldn't order the confusion in his mind.

Why was he kissing him? Why was he touching him? And why was he feeling this way when he did so? Haru wanted to know. His true feelings for Rin.


	3. Be mine!

_And here the next chapter :)_

_To everyone who's expecting huge progress between Rin and Haru, I'm sorry, but I have to disappoint you.. this chapter has a slightly different focus ;)_

_It's inspired by episode 9, where they all went on the festival_

_I love such festival episodes! They always remember me of the festivals we have here in germany :)_

_running around in traditional clothing from booth to booth.. only that we have less fireworks and more beer! Yay, soon it's that time of the year again in Munich :3 can't wait :D_

_but for now enjoy this chapter! Next one will be more HaruxRin I promise_

* * *

**Be mine!**

"Phew, it's so hot! The perfect weather for some ice cream, thanks!", Gou laughed childishly in order to hide her nervousness.

She was sitting in an ice café together with Mikoshiba with her hands slightly shaking. This was definitely a date, no matter what he said. But neither of them dared to call it this way.

"It's no big deal, really, it's just natural for a man to invite the girl." He smiled broadly.  
(A/N: Am I the only one who thinks that this is the point where emancipation stops? ;) )

"Yeah, if you say so.." What should she say? This was actually her first date. And only looking at the well-build, handsome captain of the swimming team of her brother made her mind go blank.

He was wearing a tank-top and his wonderful biceps were all exposed.

"So, er.. how is your swimming club doing? You've qualified for regionals! I didn't congratulate you yet, right? So congrats! I really look forward to swimming against you there."

Gou's manager spirit reawakened in her.  
"Thanks! You're right.. we're rivals now. Maybe we shouldn't exchange training secrets after all.."

The captain looked at her startled and panicked a little.  
"Ehm.. haha.. maybe you're right. But let's forget those serious things for now. There.. was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

Gou blinked confused. "Really? And what?"

The captain took a deep breath as if he was trying to gather his thoughts again.

"It's about your brother. I know this is something personal and I shouldn't stick my nose into it, but.. could it be he has gotten himself a girlfriend lately?"

Now Gou was really confused. Her jaw flapped open.

"Rin?! A girlfriend?! Ehm.. I.. I really don't have such a good relationship with him, unfortunately, so I don't know. Why do you think that?"

The captain wore a worried expression on his face.

"Well, you know.. he has this air around him. Not this lovey-dovey, newly crushed air, but rather that he's pretty unfocused lately. Like his mind is far off. It seems that he spends a lot of time thinking about someone very important to him. I know, it really hasn't anything to do with me, but as the captain I have to look after my boys. And this is likely to become troublesome for his training."

He really seemed to be very concerned about this matter. And now Gou was as well. Rin having a girlfriend? She just couldn't imagine it. Not that he wasn't good looking, but she really had to admire the girl who could endure his personality.

"Actually, he doesn't really tell me anything even if I asked. I'm worried as well."

"Is that so.." The captain sighed. "Well, should I keep an eye on him for you?"

Gou's eyes widened and she blushed a little.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. Let's exchange cellphone numbers, ok? I'll inform you as soon as I realize something."

Gushily Gou prepared her cellphone.

"That's so nice of you thanks!"

The captain just smiled at her as they exchanged numbers.  
"So, Kou-chan, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gou's face was high red immediately.  
"W-what..?" She started to get the feeling that her brother had just been used mischievously for an ulterior motive.

After a few more awkward minutes, which became hours and Gou was fearing that her heart would lay down work any moment now, the conversation drew closer to its end.

"Well then, I have to go now. We meet up soon and after that we'll go to the festival."

Gou pricked her ears.  
"The festival? You're going there?"

He smiled proudly. "Of course! We'll pray at the shrine for our victory."

Gou narrowed her eyes. "Then we'll do the same!"

The captain should have realized by now that she didn't go easy on things concerning the swimming club.

"Just to let you now: We're aiming for nationals!"

The captain grinned slightly intimidated. "It's good to aim high. I'm hoping for a fair challenge then. This means we'll meet at the festival?"

Gou blushed again a bit. He managed to blow her fighting spirit away as quickly as he had set it aflame.

"Maybe..", she muttered.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in Yukata, then! I'm sure you'll look totally cute!"

* * *

Later in the evening, Makoto and Nagisa had really managed to convince Haruka to join them for the festival. Rei was already waiting for them in his Yukata and they met up. Except for Nagisa they visited the festival in their usual clothes.

Haru was a bit absent like always, so while Nagisa ran around enthusiastically, dragging Rei with him, Haru and Makoto followed after them.

In front of a goldfish catching booth Haru stopped and stared in the water. Makoto stopped, too, staring at Haru's spaced out face and spaced out himself. When he got back to reality again, it had already been too late.

"Ah! Haru!", he said shocked.

Haru looked up confused. "What is it?"

"I guess.. we lost Nagisa and Rei!"

Haru searched around, but he couldn't see them either.

"Shall we search for them? Or call them?"

Makoto hesitated a moment and thought about it.

"Hm.. I guess it's alright. Let's walk around together for now. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Haru didn't quite get it, but he nodded. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about.. Rin. Just what is going on between the two of you?"

Haru didn't answer. He stared at the ground. It was obviously not because he didn't want to answer, but rather because he didn't know the answer himself.

"I don't know. One day he wants to swim with me, the next he wants to cut all ties. Then he changes his mind again and I don't understand it a bit. I just know that I can't take the thought of loosing him. Why? All the time he was like a chain to me. And I just wanted to be free. Why can't I become it now? I just wanted.. to swim whenever and however I wanted, but I've always been afraid that I'd hurt him. I don't want to hurt him anymore, but I want to swim with him as well.."

Haru put his hands on his head like he was trying to keep it from bursting.

"Why are my thoughts contradicting each other like that? I can't take it.."

He had given this all some serious though, that was obvious. How many hours had he spent on wondering about all those things? And how painful had it been to him?  
Makoto sighed and put his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"It's only natural to have contradicting desires. That's just human.."

He paused for a moment.

"Haru.. do you know what it means to be free?"

Haru looked at him surprised and confused.

"Being truly free means that you have nothing to loose. Do you understand that?"

He stared at him for a few moments, but then shook his head.

"When you're free, you can do whatever you want without fearing that you have to sacrifice anything for it. But as long as you have ties with others this isn't possible. And the more important the ties you have are to you, the less free you are. If you make Rin responsible for your lack of freedom, doesn't it only mean you two share a bond you cherish very much?"

Haru didn't react anymore. His eyes were huge and his mouth slightly open. He had never thought about something like that.

"You mean.. if I want to be free, I'll have to cut my ties with Rin?"

Makoto nodded reluctantly.

"Well, yes, I guess. This is the price someone has to pay to become free."

* * *

"Oh no! Where are Haru and Makoto? Did we loose them?!"

Nagisa turned around and jumped back and forth, trying to make out their two lost friends.

"What shall we do? Shall we call Makoto-senpai?", Rei seemed to be worried.

"Why? Am I not enough for you, Rei-chan?"  
Nagisa grinned broadly at him. Rei blushed.

"Th-that's not it. I just thought.. er.. we wanted to go to the shrine and pray."

Nagisa shrugged. "We can do this later. First I want to eat something."

He looked around searching for a food booth.  
"Hehe.. now it's really like a date", he snickered.  
Rei blushed even more. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Nagisa raised his finger and talked in a serious tone.

"You know earlier, when we met up you said that you've just arrived even though you've been waiting for quite a while. I was really surprised that you knew what to say when coming early for a date! I'm sure you'd be a great boyfriend, Rei-chan!"

Now Rei's face was high red. "B-boyfriend? Of whom?!"

Nagisa laughed at him. "I don't know. You're really handsome, Rei-chan, you must be very popular with girls."

Girls. Rei's face color returned to normal again as he looked away and corrected the fit of his glasses.

"Please don't tease me.."

Nagisa snickered some more and dragged Rei towards a candy booth.

"Mmh.. maybe I'll start with a candied apple, what do you think?"

Nagisa's eyes sparkled while starring at the apples. Rei didn't hesitate long and ordered one for him. Nagisa was shocked.

"W-what? No, I'll buy one myself. I.. I just made a joke when I said this was a date. You don't have do this, this is embarrassing!"

He refused to accept the candied apple from Rei.

"I know that. Take it as a gift because I owe you so much."

Now Nagisa was really confused. "You owe me something?"

He took the apple anyway and nibbled on it while they were walking.

"Yes. Because.. I always wanted to thank you for trying so hard to get me into the swimming club. That really changed my life and all just because you never gave in to my stubbornness."

Nagisa stared at him surprised. "This is what you've been thinking about all the time?"

Rei nodded. "I was wondering.. why did you try so hard to win me over? Why did it had to be me by all means?"

He was looking Nagisa deep in the eyes, clearly wishing for some certain answer. But Nagisa just smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rei shook his head without changing his expression.

"It's because you have a girlish name of course! It's your fate to be in the swimming club with us!"

Rei's face fell apart. This had been clearly not the answer he had been hoping to hear.

"Th-that's all?"

Nagisa's face was slightly red, but maybe it was just a trick of the lantern light.

"Y-yeah.. more or less.. er.. but.. shouldn't you rather thank Haru?"

He pulled a face and looked a bit offended.

"Why that?" Rei didn't understand.

"Well, you only joined because of him in the end, right? I had nothing to do with it.. you only joined because you thought Haru-chan was so beautiful."

Rin blinked a few times before he understood.

"Are you.. by any chance.. envious?"

"What?!", Nagisa's eyes were wide open, his face red. "Never!"

It was obvious that he was though. Rei was slightly relieved.

"There's no need to. If it hadn't been for you I would have never had the chance to see Haruka-senpai like that. And I think you all are beautiful. Especially you.. er.. are very beautiful.. I mean.."

Rei had somehow managed to end up talking weird bullshit. He turned his blushed face away so Nagisa couldn't see it.

"Are you serious?", Nagisa's outrage was swept away.

"Well, then I'll tell you something embarrassing as well.."

He took a deep breathe and started.

"The real reason why I wanted you to join the swimming club is.. because when I saw you doing pole vault I thought you were so awesome and good-looking.. I just wanted to get to know you better and spend some time with you. In my mind.. it was the best way to manage that.."

They stopped and looked at each other.  
"Nagisa..", Rei gulped and did his best to bring himself to saying the following words.  
"I'm really glad you did that, because I really enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you better. In fact I.. I really.. like you very much."

Nagisa's eyes were sparkling again like before when he had been looking at the apples.

"Rei..", his voice was no more than a whisper, "just.. where are we?!"

He looked around panicking. They were standing in a dark alley with no human soul far and wide to be seen. They had to kept going on and on while talking and didn't notice when they had left the festival and ended up here.

"Oh.. that isn't good.. what shall we do?"

Rei didn't know what to say. His head was fuzzy after speaking out such an embarrassing confession and being ignored.

"Well, maybe we should head back in the direction we've came from. There! I guess I can see the main street from here!"

He pointed towards a broader street with lights and some people walking by. Rei was still not content.  
"Nagisa.. your mouth.. there's glazing all over."

Nagisa grinned and the red glazing reflected in the light.

"Mh, it's super sticky but sweet and tasty. Do you want to try it?"

Rei's heart stopped for a moment. Did he just hear that right? His mind blanked completely.

Actually, Nagisa was holding the apple towards him, but Rei did neither realize nor care when he put his lips on his. Yes it really was tasty. And yes, it really was sticky. It almost glued their lips together.

Rei couldn't control himself anymore as he licked and sucked the sweet apple glazing from Nagisa's lips. They were so soft, and his smell in his nose, it was feeling like paradise.

"R-Rei-chan..", but Nagisa's broken voice dragged him back to earth.

"What.. what the..", he was high red, his eyes widened in confusion and disturbance, "is this revenge for teasing you earlier..?"

Rei stepped back. He didn't know what to do. Just what had he done? And now? Should he apologize? Should he make up some excuse? No. He couldn't take it any longer.

"No. I've told you, I like you. And it's this kind of like."

Nagisa breathed heavily and was getting more red with every second.

He stared at the candied apple in his hand and finally snickered.

"You know how this apples are called in another country?", he asked Rei.

"No.." Rei started to get annoyed. Just how long did he plan to avoid him?

"They're called love apples." He was looking at Rei's surprised face.

"It seems today it has lived up to its name."

His eyes were so bright and his smile was so warm, it made Rei's heart beat so hard he could feel it in every corner of his body.

"I like you, too, Rei-chan. I'm not sure whether it is this kind of like.. but I'm eager to find out."

He stepped towards Rei, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Rei's heart raced. All this time he had been waiting for this moment and now it was finally there. All rationality, all calculations, everything in his mind was dissolving and all what was left was the pure desire and passion.

They kissed each other, first softly but then it became more and more passionate. Soon they couldn't even keep their tongues in their own mouths.

Rei's hand slipped through Nagisa's yukata and touched his hip, slided along his back. He wanted to touch every spot of his body.

Nagisa moaned and drew his head back a bit in order to look deeply in Rei's eyes. Their gazes locked and Nagisa panted.

"You asked me before, whose boyfriend you should be", he started and his eyes became even more intense. "Be mine!" He put his hands on Rei's cheeks. "Be mine!"

He was almost shouting it. Rei drew him closer, holding him in his arms, while blowing kisses on his cheek. At Nagisa's ear he stopped and whispered with his lips touching it.

"Ok. I'll be yours."

Nobody could know how long they would've kept standing there in the lonely alley and how far they would have gone if Nagisa hadn't opened his eyes for a moment.

"Rin!"

"What?", Rei stopped kissing his neck and drew back looking disturbed.

"Rin is over there! He's going to the festival as well!"

Nagisa pointed towards the main street where the red hair just disappeared behind the buildings.

"What if he meets Haru? He's so strange ever since the competition, that wouldn't be good! We have to do something, Rei-chan!"

Rei cleared is throat and corrected the fit of his glasses once again. "Now..?"

"Of course now!" Nagisa insisted, but then added with a slightly mischievous smile. "This is no place, anyway, to do something like that. Let's continue this somewhere else, ok?"

He winked with one eye and Rei blushed.  
"So what shall we do now?"

"I meet up with Haru and Makoto again and you follow after Rin. We'll stay in contact so that we can avoid each other. Let's hurry!"  
He already turned to go, but Rei couldn't hide his frustration. Once again Nagisa turned around and kissed Rei suddenly.  
"I'll count on you, my lover!", he said with a smiling face.

* * *

Rin and Niitori were walking around the festival grounds after praying to the god of water with their swimming team. They had some time to have fun, but Rin just couldn't. He was too thoughtful and just didn't manage to set his mind at ease.

Niitori noticed that, of course, and did his best to cheer him up, but it was no use. Rin's mood was as bad as ever.

"Matsuoka-senpai.. what's the matter?", he finally asked, but Rin gave him no answer.

"Matsuoka-senpai! Where are you going? The festival place ends here."

Rin turned around and glared at him. "So what? I'm free to go wherever I like."

Niitori gulped and looked away.

"Is it.. still because of Nanase-san?"

Rin's eyes became even darker.

"How come all you ever talk about is Haru?"

"Because.. all you ever think about is him!"

His eyes were teary and his fists clenched, but it wasn't enough to warm up Rin's heart.

"That's none of your concern!", he shouted at him. Niitori flinched.

"But I.. I thought that.. when you beat him you could finally move on. And you'd stop thinking about him.. and maybe you'd start thinking about.. others..", he stuttered.

Tears were running down his face, but still Rin was too infuriated to care about it.

"I told you! That has nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone!"

Niitori sobbed. "Let's head back, Matsuoka-senpai! Please."

"Head back alone!", Rin finally yelled and turned to go.

Niitori stayed behind. He couldn't bring himself to say the words he wanted to say.

A short breeze hit his face when a man wearing a yukata and a mask was running past him.

And the next morning Gou's cellphone rang, bringing her the news, that Haru's revenge on Rin in the swimming pool would come earlier than expected.

* * *

_Did you like the NagisaxRei part?_

_Tell me if you didn't so I know whether I should just stick with Haru and Rin_


	4. The decision

_Phew, I really had one busy week..finally here the new chapter :)  
As promised back to Haru and Rin!_

Enjoy :)

* * *

**The decision**

The national contest was drawing closer with every day and finally the Iwatobi Swimming Club had a proper coach to train for it.

After long asking and begging, which was more forcing and seducing using Amakata-sensei, they had convinced their former elementary school coach Goro to teach them once again.

But he wasn't really proud of what had become of the kids he had brought to victory back then.

"What's that supposed to be? Swimming?! You still have a long way to go!", he shouted at Rei, who has already stopped feeling his limbs.

Of course, he wasn't any good, but he had just started swimming. The training methods of this guy would kill him before he could learn it properly.

He searched hold at the edge of the pool and made a little break panting for air.

"Don't give up! You're doing not that bad, Goro-chan is just really strict."

Nagisa bowed down to him and smiled in order to cheer him up.

"This is really a lot tougher than I thought.."

Rei started to loose his motivation. Nagisa patted him on his head.

"Hey, hey. If you're just half as devoted as you've been back there in the alley, you'll be just fine."

Rei blushed immediately and turned away.

"That sounds so dirty..", Rei mumbled.

"It was pretty dirty", Nagisa snickered, bowing his head down to Rei's ear.

"Ne, Rei-chan.. my parents won't be home the weekend. Don't you want to come over?"

Rei's head was high red now as his lips tried to form an answer.

"What are you two discussing over there?!", Goro shouted at them with his megaphone.

"Don't slack off! Haru, you're next. And try not to disappoint me this time!"

Haruka flinched as if he had been ripped out of some day dream and walked a little groggy towards the diving-board.

Before he even reached it, Goro already grabbed him and shook him.  
"Just what is wrong with you? You're our best swimmer, we can't afford that you're so absent. Get yourself together!"

Haru didn't react. The others were watching them worried.

"Just what is wrong with Haruka-senpai, lately? Did something happen?", Gou whispered in the round.

They looked at each other in hope someone might knew the answer.

"I don't know.. he seemed so motivated lately.. but now his mind seems to be somewhere else.."

Makoto was really concerned.

"Haruka!", Goro started his scolding, "Whatever is in your mind, clarify it! It can't go on like this! We need you at your full strength so stop being like this!"

He took a deep breath and made a pause like he was thinking about something. Then he added in a calmer, but still assertive tone:

"I ban you from training for now. It has no use like this. Whatever has happened, dispose of it once and for all. Don't come back before you're able to truly concentrate again!"

Haru looked shocked, like someone had slapped him into the face. He stared at the ground and nodded hesitant.

"Hey, don't you think that's going too far?!", Makoto objected, but only earned a killing glare from Goro.

"You wanted me to coach you, so accept my decisions."

With this the discussion was over. Goro was a good guy and a good coach, nobody was doubting his decisions. And even though he was usually the easy-going type, he was strict and never half-assed when it came to swimming.

Haru could do nothing but getting dressed and leave. He knew that Goro was right. And, of course, he knew what, or rather who, was constantly in his mind.

The questions and insecurities where so present in his thoughts, that not even the touch of water could sweep them away. He had never felt this way before. It made him nuts. The time had come that he had to do something about it.

* * *

Rin was lying in his bed and stared at the underside of Niitori's bed above him. Usually he had training now, but he skipped. He couldn't concentrate anyway.

And it was the only chance to spend some time alone in his room, without Niitori there.

The relay.. just what had he been thinking when he enlisted? It had been an impulse decision, but now he couldn't even bring himself to train for it. He associated it with Haru and his heart raced by simply thinking about it.

Haruka. He just wanted to spend as much time with him as he could, he just wanted to see him. Was that the reason he wanted to take part in the relay? To swim against him?

They hadn't met ever since the encounter back then. Rin still didn't know what he was thinking about all those things.

Quiet, reluctant sounding knocking disturbed him in his thoughts. He looked towards the door and waited. It knocked again, a bit louder than before, but still not very determined.

Rin got angry and jumped up.

"Niitori!", he ripped the door open while shouting.

"No matter how often you ask, I won't come to the training!"

Instantly his angry face fell apart and his jaw flapped open. He stared with huge eyes at the person who was standing in front of him.

"Haru..?"

Haruka was standing there and looked a little shocked about the harsh welcome.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know it was you.."

He certainly hadn't expected this visit and was totally overextended with it.

"What are you doing here... ehm.. come in.."

Rin stepped aside and did his best not to trip. His knees were feeling like jelly and his heart was beating faster only by looking at Haruka.

Haru hesitated a few seconds, but then stepped into the dark room.

"I was at the swimming pool, but they told me you skipped training so I came here.."

He looked around the room and then at Rin.

"Where you sleeping?", he asked.

Only now Rin realized that the room was totally dark and turned on the light hastily.

"No.. I've just.. been thinking..", Rin mumbled. How should he tell him that all he did the whole day was thinking and day dreaming about him?

"I know this.. I've been thinking a lot lately, as well..", Haru sighed. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Rin's heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breath for a few moments. He didn't know whether this was good or bad.

"I wanted to talk to you, too.."

Rin was wondering whether he really had fallen asleep and this was just a dream. Haru was standing in front of him, right next to his bed. For one moment he thought about locking the door and.. but no.

"Rin.. just what is our relationship?"

This was a good question. Rin knew his feelings for Haru very well, but he had no idea about Haru's and that was the thing that made this issue difficult.

As Haru realized that there was no answer to be expected, he proceeded.

"I've talked with Makoto about this and.."

"You did what?!", Rin interrupted him shocked, "You talked with Makoto about... THIS?!"

Haru and Makoto were really close, no doubt, but that they were so close they'd talk about something like that? What would Makoto think about him now?

"Well.. he asked me how I felt about you.."

Rin gulped. This was exactly the question he wanted to ask as well.

"And.. you answered..?"

"I told him that all I ever wanted was to become free and that you were like a chain to me stopping me from it. He said that, in order to become free, I have to cut all ties with you.."

Rin couldn't believe his ears. His legs were trembling, he could barely stand. His head become dizzy, he breathed heavily, but it seemed that no oxygen was reaching any part of his body anymore. Did his heart stop beating? Did Haru just really say that?

"I.. I see. So that's why you here. I get it now. So you better go now.."

Rin reached for the door knob and nearly missed it at first. Haru looked at him confused.

"But.. I'm not finished yet."

Rin's heart twitched and it ran through his whole body.

"You aren't?"

Rin bit on his lips. What more could he say? Hadn't he tripped on his heart enough? Hadn't he broken him down enough? Just how much more did he have to hurt him?

"I thought about it.. a lot.. and I guess I've finally come to an decision.."

Inwardly Rin held his hands on his ears. 'Don't say it, don't say it', he thought. 'I don't want to hear it!'

"I give up.. on this dream."

Rin didn't understand it. He looked up to Haru and searched his eyes, but he was staring at the ground. Was he embarrassed?

"If you are the price I have to pay to become free, I am not willing to pay it. If you are the chain, I'm gladly bound. Because.. you really are important to me and I don't want to loose you."

Badump. Badump. There it was again. Rin's heart was beating again and did his best to make up for the time it had failed.

"Haru.."

Rin let go of the door knob and made a step towards him. His legs were still feeling like jelly, but this time it was different. It felt like he didn't even need them anymore, because he could fly.

"You idiot..", he shook his head, "think a little more about your formulation. You almost killed me just now."

Haru furrowed his brow a bit in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

Rin just laughed at that stupid question. "No", he made the last remaining steps towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Everything is just fine now."

His heart jumped. He might have never felt so happy before. But Haru still wasn't completely finished with the things he wanted to say.

"About the way you touch me..", he started reluctantly.

Rin let go of him immediately and looked at Haru's face. He was a little red on his cheeks and it became darker constantly.

"I.. I'm sorry. If you don't like it, I won't.."

Rin was barely believing his own words. Was it even possible for him to hold back in Haru's presence?

"No, it's not like I don't like it."

Haru's eyes wandered around aimlessly searching for the right words. Yet, in the end he seemed to have decided, that the only place he could get his words from was Rin's eyes.

Their gazes locked and suddenly Haru looked settled.

"Actually.. I really like it. I thought about it and researched a bit about what this could mean and I guess it's because.. I love you."

Rin's eyes gaped and his mouth stood slightly open. This was a dream, right? It couldn't possibly be true. His face burnt and his heart overturned. Haru just confessed to him, right? He really said those three words?

"You.. you researched? Where?"

"Google", Haru answered casually.

Now Rin was pretty sure that this wasn't really happening. He had to be in some fucked up dream.

"You know google..?", he stuttered a bit, totally disbelieving. Haru seemed to be a bit pissed by it.

"Of course I know google. How unworldly do you think I am?"

Rin had to laugh. So what if this was a dream or reality? He didn't even care about it anymore. Here and now was happening what he had never dared to believe in his dreams and he was a fool for behaving like that.

"You are totally unworldly for having to google something like that.."

He made a few more steps and forced Haru to walk backwards until he reached Rin's bed and sat down on the edge. Rin bowed forward and stopped with his face right before Haru's.

"So is it okay for me to kiss you?", Rin asked.

Haru didn't answer, he just panted for some air and before he could react, Rin had already put his lips on his.

For the first time, Haru was going along in the kiss and Rin's mind got totally swept away.

He pushed Haru over the bed to the wall and kneed over him while continuing the kiss.

Finally he drew back, so both of them could gasp for some air, then he looked Haru deep in his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, Haru. I love you so much I can't take it."

He closed his eyes again and put his forehead on Haru's.

"Thanks for loving me back."

Maybe it was stupid and embarrassing to thank someone for such a thing, but the words just came out of his mouth by themselves.

So before Haru could realize that this was embarrassing, Rin quickly kissed him again. Their mouths opened and through the gap their tongues slightly touched.

Haru's hands grabbed Rin's back. Was he feeling the same pleasure? Rin couldn't restrain himself anymore. He touched his hips and let his fingers glide below his shirt.

Haru's naked skin, how often had he dreamed of it already? Swimming was really a cruel sport, when the guy you love keeps running around in front of your eyes half naked.

Half naked and wet and.. Rin's fingers glided up across Haru's muscled body to his breast and stroke over his nipples.

Haru buried his finger in Rin's back and moaned quietly. This was just too much. Rin hugged him and drew him closer.

"Oh god, Haru.. I want to have sex with you.. so badly."

Haru flinched and trembled a bit.

"Is this.. even possible with two guys..?"

Before Rin could say anything about that matter, he heard voices from outside getting louder.

"Shit.. training's over. Niitori will be here any moment.."

He ground his pointy teeth obviously not pleased about this.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now."

Haru seemed to be still a little disturbed and off, but he nodded.

"I'll come over soon, okay?"

Haru nodded again. Maybe Rin had really overdone it.

"I need you to promise me one thing before I let you go.."

"What?", Haru found his words again, but he wasn't less disturbed.

"Please don't google 'two guys having sex'. Just don't. Okay?"

Haru's mouth flapped open, but he didn't answer.

"Promise!", Rin insisted.

"Okay.. okay, I promise", he finally gave in.

"Good boy!"

Rin kissed him once again before he let Haru slip out of the room, right before Niitori returned.

Did this all really happen? Rin was sure about it. It had felt so real, so good, no dream could ever compare to it. With their feelings finally made clear, they could properly train again.

Without those worries about what would happen and with the anticipation to meet each other again in a fair competition.


	5. Back in the tub

_Woohoo! I don't know whether you realized, but starting today this fanfic is rated M  
_

_I really am not good with such scenes.. either I'm just avoiding it as much as possible or I totally go over the top_

_Maybe some day.. when I've gained more experience_

_Well I hope you like it, though :D_

* * *

**Back in the tub  
**

Nagisa sat on Rei's bed and watched his nervous boyfriend walking up and down his room.

"Rei-chan.. are you alright?"

Rei stopped with his brows furrowed and stared at the floor.

"I've decided!"

Nagisa raised one brow. He had no good feeling about this.

"What did you decide..?"

"I'll take Rin to task!"

Nagisa's jaw flapped open and his eyes widened.

"What? Why?!"

Rei crossed his arms and sat down on his chair.

"I just don't get him. You were all so close back then and now.. he's behaving like that. How can he throw all this away? How can he act like it didn't mean anything? I could never.. do such a thing."

Nagisa said nothing and just looked at him worried. He felt bad for dragging him into such a thing.

"I feel like.. until this matter isn't settled, I will never truly fit into the team. It makes me mad."

Nagisa felt the twitch in his heart. He wondered whether he should say something to comfort him or maybe going over and hugging him. But then he decided on something different.

"You know what makes me mad?", he started in a not very gentle tone.

"That you're thinking so much about another guy while I'm sitting here on your bed!"

He pulled an offended face and looked into a different direction. Rei looked up and seemed to be pretty shocked. He hadn't expected this reaction.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.. please don't be mad at me!"

"Pah!", Nagisa showed no trace of forgiveness, "I won't forgive you this easily! You'll have to make up for it!"

Rei jumped up from his chair and looked at Nagisa with pleading eyes.

"I'll do anything, but please don't be mad at me!"

Nagisa had to do his best to restrain himself from snickering. Rei was just so cute and easy to tease.

"Well.. come closer."

He glared at Rei as mad as he could and tried to keep his voice angry. Rei gulped and made a hesitant step towards him.

"Closer, closer. Come on, don't let me wait."

Rei did what he was told, still a bit scared. Just what did he think Nagisa would do to him? When he was standing right in front of him, Nagisa was finally content.

"Now bow down to me and say: 'Nagisa, you're the only one for me!'"

Rei bowed down, his face was now only inches away from Nagisa's face and their eyes locked.  
"Nagisa..", he said and Nagisa felt the blood rushing into his face. 'Only a little longer!', he thought to himself, 'Control yourself!'

"You're the only one for me", Rei's voice was a whisper and Nagisa could barely hear it as the blood rushing through his ears was louder. But still it made his heart jump and he couldn't stop himself anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Good boy. Now show me properly, ok?"

With those words he kissed the surprised guy again and dragged him on the bed. Maybe Rei felt a bit toyed with now, but he didn't complain.

"Hey, Rei-chan.. don't worry about us talking so much about Rin-chan. I like you more!"

Rei had a relieved smile on his face while he pushed Nagisa on his back and bowed over him.

"But Haru could have a different opinion, I guess", he snickered until Rei shut him up with a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day the Iwatobi swimming club was missing one person. And to their surprise it was the one who had been most motivated until now.

"Where's Rei..?", Gou held the clipboard tightly in her grasp as she saw her training plans perishing in front of her. Even though she wasn't even the coach anymore.

"Hmm.. I wonder..", Nagisa mumbled. Instantly three pairs of eyes were locked on him.

"Nagisa.. where is Rei?", Gou asked again, but this time it sounded more like a threat than a question.

Nagisa laughed embarrassed to himself and stepped back as Gou was spookily drawing closer.

"I don't -", 'know' was what he wanted to say, but Gou's killing glare made him reconsider.

"He wanted to see Rin..", he finally gave in.

"Big brother?! Why?" Now Gou was confused.

"He just wanted to ask him some things and talk to him. Don't worry about it."

Nagisa felt bad about telling them, although Rei had asked him to keep it secret. And now they were all giving it too much thought.

Makoto sighed. "Rei sure has it tough. We should cheer him up a bit, later."

Everyone nodded agreeing. After the training Haru and Nagisa stayed behind to clean the pool as it was their turn today. Suddenly Haru turned to Nagisa to ask him something.  
"Does Rei.. hate Rin?" He sounded really concerned.

Nagisa was surprised at first, but then shook his head thoughtfully.

"I don't think so.. it's just.. this topic really seems to get him worked up."

Haru stayed still for a moment to think about it and nodded.

"Say Haru.. what do you feel when you think about meeting Rin again?", Nagisa asked him with huge, curious eyes.

Haru remembered what had happened last time he had seen Rin and the anticipating spark in his eyes.

"I guess.. I get nervous.." It was the blunt truth. Haru had done his best to restrain himself from googling anything weird, but it didn't make it any better.

Nagisa crossed his arms and nodded knowingly.

"I understand..", he said and then squinted somehow naughty.

"Don't worry. At first it hurts a lot, yes, but then it feels really awesome!"

"What are you talking about..?", Haru didn't understand a word and Nagisa just laughed.

"You'll see!"

* * *

"Haru.. I want to talk to you about something.."

Haru was holding his cell to his ear. It looked pretty unnaturally. Usually he barely used it and when someone really called, he ignored it most of the time, but when he had read Rin's name on the display, he had accepted the call before he had realized himself.

"What is it?"

Rin sounded a bit upset about something and Haru was starting to worry.

"That Ryugazaki from your swimming team has just come here to see me.."

"Rei?"

Haru had already been told so by Nagisa and had been worrying a bit about it, but now he was really worried.

"Yeah.. he asked me some weird stuff..", Rin made an awkward pause before he continued, "for example what my feelings are towards you."

Haru didn't like the confused and hesitant tone Rin was talking in.

"He did?"

Haru could feel how Rin lost his patience at the other end.

"Just what.. is your relationship with that guy?"

It obviously had cost him quite an effort to ask that, yet Haru didn't really get how to interpret that.

"We're friends, I guess", he answered without a second thought.

"You _guess.._?", Rin put a really weird stress on that. He sounded a bit mad.

"Yeah, I mean, we're in the same club so we spend some time together and.."

"Haru..", Rin interrupted him and now his voice was sounding really strange. Like he was about to burst any moment.

"I'm not sure what gives me more thoughts: The fact that you spend _some time_ with my replacement and you _guess _you're _friends_ or that you seem to waste no thought about that guy visiting me and asking me strange questions about my relationships."

Haru started to feel a little offended as he realized in which direction this conversation was about to go.

"First, he is no replacement for you! No one could ever replace you!", Haru talked loudly in his cell, "And second: Why should I worry about that? Rei has Nagisa already!"

Rin said nothing for a while and Haru was already wondering whether he had just left.

"Nagisa.. and that guy..?", he answered quietly and slightly.. shocked to death.

"Well, yeah. They never made it really official, but it's pretty obvious.."

"Wow.. it must be really obvious when even you realize it", Rin sounded like his mind was swapped off.

Haru did neither react on that little offense nor did he tell Rin that he would have never realized it without Gou's indications.

"God, I can't tell you how relieved I am hearing that...", Rin's voice was finally back to normal.

"Just what were you thinking..?", but now Haru was a bit offended.

"I'm sorry.. it's just.. I guess I'm the jealous type"

Of course, Haru wasn't mad at him. He couldn't stop feeling stupidly happy about just hearing his voice, no matter what he said.

"Haru.. where are you right now?"

"In the bathing tub", Haru answered casually.

"What? Seriously?!", Rin raised his voice again in surprise.

"What about it?" For Haru who spent nearly the whole day in water, this was nothing special.  
"It's nothing", Rin had to laugh, "In the tub, huh?"

Now he sounded a bit dreaming and went quiet again.

"Rin..?", Haru asked after there had been no answer from him for quite a while.

"Oh.. I'm just wondering whether I should come over..", Rin said with anticipation.

"What.. now?", Haru looked out of the window, "It's already dark outside and it takes you a while to get here.."

Rin sighed disappointed. "You're right..", he thought for another while and added: "Is it ok for me to come tomorrow? I'll just skip training.."

"But the nationals are soon. Are you sure you can skip training just like that?", Haru was worried.

"Don't worry.. it'll be fine. I just miss you so much..", Rin's yearning voice gave Haru goose bumps.

"I miss you, too."

"Then it's decided! I'll come over tomorrow and we'll.. you'll see."

'You'll see', weren't those the same words Nagisa had used? Something in the way he hesitated gave Haru the feeling that he should better stay on guard when he saw Rin. That anticipation sounded suspicious.

"Until tomorrow, then.."

* * *

The day flew by in a haze and before Haru had known it, it had been already evening. Never once, since he could recall, he had answered the door that fast when the bell rang.

He ripped the door open and the red haired guy waiting flinched and left his mouth open in shock.

"Haru.. I thought you'd be in the tub again..", Rin mumbled a bit disappointed.

"It's not like I'm always..", before Haru could finish his sentence, Rin was already wrapping his arms around him and held him tightly.

"Finally.."

"Rin.." Haru had almost forgotten how Rin's embrace made him feel, but now he remembered it.

It was like someone was dancing inside his belly.

"Haru", Rin drew his arms back to wrap them around Haru's neck this time and kissed him.

Haru was slightly overwhelmed by Rin's impatience, but he felt that he had no real reason to hold him back.

Rin kissed him more and more passionate, like he planned to devour him, and with those teeth he had he would just be able to do that.

When a hand was sliding down his back and tried to slip beneath his pants, he flinched and drew back.

"Do you want something to eat?", he tried to sound as normal as possible.  
Actually his heart was racing as fragments of the conversation with Nagisa yesterday popped up in his head. Yes, he was surely nervous. So nervous it was nearly fear.

Rin stared at him disbelieving. "Now? Uhm.."

Before Rin could say anything Haru had already dragged him into the kitchen and one blink of an eye later he was already standing in front of the stove with an apron on.

"I only have mackerel, though", Haru mumbled without looking at Rin.

Rin was just watching him, biting his nails unsettled, and said no word. After a while he finally broke the awkward silence.

"Say Haru.. do you really hate the idea of doing it? Or are you just nervous?"

Haru nearly dropped the pan in his hands and forgot to breath for one moment.

"Because.. seeing you in this apron drives me crazy and I don't think I can wait any longer."

Maybe it was the heat and the steam from cooking, but Haru started to feel really hot. His face felt like it was literally burning.

"Really? Even though I wear clothes beneath it for a change?"

The heat in his head was clouding his mind and he knew pretty well that he wasn't talking sense anymore, but he just couldn't help it.

Rin was speechless, his mouth wide open and his face started to slowly take the color of his hair.

"For a change..?", he repeated quietly to himself and it was only too obvious what kind of pictures were running through his head.

As struck by a lightning he jumped up, walked towards Haru, switched off the stove, put the pan with the fish aside and grabbed Haru's arm. He acted mechanically, like a robot and so fast that the confused Haru couldn't even try to stop him.

"That's it, we're going to the bedroom!", he dragged Haru along.

"What happens now is your own damn fault!"

Before Haru realized it, he was already lying on his bed and Rin was kissing his neck. He ripped the apron off him and now, that he already had started undressing him, it didn't seem like he was intending to stop.

He slipped his fingers beneath Haru's shirt and slowly pushed it up. His tongue was following after it, drawing a line across Haru's belly while he blew kisses on his firm muscles.

Haru panted for air and whispered Rin's name. He didn't complain when Rin pulled his shirt completely over his head and undressed his own as well.

Maybe he really could do this. Maybe there had been no reason to be nervous. Rin's lips on his gave him confidence. Or maybe it was just his greedy tongue devouring Haru's mind.

Haru felt Rin's hand gliding down his body once again, slipping beneath his pants, deeper until they reached the place Rin's fingers had been longing for.

Haru had a hard time breathing, his face was high red and burning. Rin drew back and looked at him while carefully moving his hand down in Haru's pants.

"Wow.. seeing that face I think I've just fallen in love with you again..", he whispered and went downwards to remove the rest of Haru's nasty clothes.

Rin placed his lips on Haru's belly once again and licked a line, but this time in the opposite direction. On certain spots he remained a while, listening to the pleasurable moans until he was sure that they'd resound in his ears forever.

"Haru? You already understood what I'm going to do, right?", he looked up to him and carefully put a finger into Haru's butt hole.

Haru gasped. He hadn't expected this weird feeling running through his body. Suddenly the puzzle in his head was complete and he came to see the picture. He felt like everything started to make sense now.

"Wait!", he drew away from Rin and looked him deeply in the eyes. Rin was serious and Haru felt like his confidence had been swept far away.

"Nagisa said.. it hurts..", Haru thought he had to justify his reluctance and that was the only way he could come up with so suddenly.

Rin raised one brow. "You're talking about such things..?" He seemed to be really shocked.

"Well, maybe it just hurts because he's with some inexperienced idiot.." And he really seemed to hate Rei.

"And you have more experience?", Haru asked hesitant.

Rin blushed and looked away. "No, but.."

He thought about it for a while and obviously hated the situation, but then suddenly he had an idea.  
"I know what we'll do!"

Change of scene, the two naked guys were slipping through the house and walking into the bathroom. The room was filled by the sound of water flowing in the tub as Haru and Rin were kissing each other inside it.  
"It's water. There's no way you'd feel bad in here, right?" Rin was proud of his own ingenuity.

Haru could have praised him, but now that it has come to this he was just too turned on to say anything.

"You remember the last time we've sat in here together? Back then I would have never believed that it would come to this one day..", Rin reminisced while Haru was impatiently wrapping his legs around Rin's lower half.

Rin blushed in surprise as Haru vehemently kissed him and looked him deep into his eyes.  
"If you're going to do it, do it now!" It sounded like an absolute order.

Rin was overwhelmed, but he didn't need to be told twice.

He kissed him back while slowly putting his finger in once again. This time Haru reacted pretty well, tightening the grasp of his legs around him even more.

Rin wanted to do everything right, but had a hard time controlling himself. He put in a second finger. Haru gasped and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck.

"Haru? Can I..", he didn't dare to put it in words, fearing Haru could draw back again.

"Yeah..", Haru whispered and Rin took him by the word.

He put his hands on Haru's hips and told him to relax. Haru did so and Rin could finally do what he had been waiting for. Haru moaned a lot louder than before as Rin thrust his dick inside, and it turned him on only more.

He couldn't believe himself how hard he was and Haru looked like he could barely take it, but according to his face he couldn't possibly dislike it.

"Rin.. I can't.. I'm coming..", Haru was gasping, water was swapping out of the tub with every one of Rin's movements.

"Me, too.." The next splashes of water swapping out were strangely milky white, until the water calmed down around the tightly embracing guys.

"Nagisa was right..", Haru panted at the end of his strength.

Rin looked at him shocked. "Did it hurt?!"

Haru drew him closer, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Yes at first, but then it felt awesome."

Once again on this day, Rin was speechless. He's been holding back on comments until he finally managed to laugh it off.

"You're an idiot..", was what he couldn't deny himself to say.

* * *

"Niitori! Where the hell is Matsuoka?!", the red haired captain yelled so loud that the poor, shy Niitori flinched in shock.

"I.. I don't know.. he wasn't in the room after lessons and..", Niitori looked like he was about to cry.

"That damn.. what is he thinking, skipping training in such a crucial time?!"

The captain was really really pissed and talked to himself.

"He'll regret that.. He'll definitely regret that..!"


	6. Two loving fish

_Hey everyone, sorry for the delay this week^^_

_Free! Is over and I guess you're just as sad as I am, but this last episode was really soooo cute  
_

_I've got a review on the second chapter, that Rin cries a lot and I was thinking the same thing when I wrote it and got a bit insecure, but now after this ep.. I feel like I just hit the character perfectly :D_

_Anyway, enough talking, enjoy :)_

* * *

**Two loving fish  
**

In practically no time the day before the regionals had come and all the teams taking part came together in the city where it took place. Of course the Iwatobi Swim Club was no exception to this and so four nervous and squirrelly high school students were finding themselves in a hotel far away from home.

None of them knew what the next day would bring, none of them knew how it would turn out, but everyone was sure of one thing: They wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

So in the end, Haru had preferred a run around the block over tossing and turning in the bed, Rei had disappeared after a mysterious message of Rin and Nagisa walked outside as well as he could sleep even less without his sweetheart by his side.

Haru and Nagisa met by chance and went to a playground nearby to kill some time with talking.

Nagisa snickered at his own theory that Haru was just that nervous because they were about to swim with Rin once again. For the first time Haru really realized it. He would swim with Rin again in few hours. His heart beat went up as he moved a bit back and forward on a swing. Finally.

Nagisa's overjoyed squealing ripped him out of his dreams and he watched him jumping at Rei who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a thoughtful look on his face.

This way, how they were immersed in each other's eyes, gave Haru the feeling he was more than unnecessary here. He stood up and said he'd go to bed, but Nagisa just grinned at him.

"Wait up. We'll be going to bed as well", the dubious tone, though, sounded like he had no intention to sleep this night.

Back in the hotel room, Makoto was already waiting for him worried. Before Haru could ask why he was still awake, he already held him Haru's cellphone beneath his nose.

"Rin called while you were away..", he said unsure. "Maybe you want to call him back?"

* * *

When Haru arrived at the hill surmounting the city, Rin was already standing there with the back to him. He was staring far off, down on the open-air swimming hall where the competition was to take place. Without seeing his face, Haru knew that something was wrong. He felt the gloom in the air around him.

He walked next to him and also looked down in the huge swimming pool. It was almost like he could hear the water calling his name.

"Thanks for coming out here this late..", Rin said without looking at him.

"I couldn't sleep anyway", Haru answered, "so what is it?"

"I just..", Rin was still staring in the night and seemed to be a bit hesitant, "I just wanted to see you again before the big day."

Haru held his head sloped in confusion. "But you aren't even looking at me."

Rin flinched and finally ripped his eyes of the great nothingness. "I'm sorry."

He turned his head to Haru. His eyes brightened up a bit, but still he looked like something was on his mind. Something bad.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rin turned away again and looked back down to the hall. He didn't answer. He just stood there and stared with an empty yet sad look on his face.

"You wanna get in there?", he finally reacted, pointing down to the hall.  
Haru didn't quite understand what he was up to, but shook his head.

"We already tried before to get in. It's already closed."

But Rin just shrugged and grinned. "That's just perfect."

He took Haru's hand and dragged him the way down.

"What are you up to?" Haru was confused, but he followed anyway. The voice of the water got louder as they walked towards the hall.

"Do you want to sneak in?!" He finally realized what they were about to do.  
"Don't worry! There shouldn't be anyone around anymore!"

Haru gave up on resisting. He hadn't even tried anyway. What was there to worry about on a place with both Rin and water? There really was a staff door unlocked. In the chaos of preparation someone seemed to have forgotten it.

They both stepped into the huge hall with the pool and at first were mesmerized by the dimensions and the beautiful clear summer night sky reflecting on the calm water below it.

But soon enough, Haru had marveled enough, let go of Rin's hand and started to run. The water was calling him so loud now, it could already be called screaming. Rin's surprised eyes followed him as Haru undressed swiftly while running on and jumping into the pool.

The moment Haru dove into the water, he felt like all his nervousness and worries were swept away at once. The water took it away from him an embraced him in consolation. He dove deeper in with closed eyes and turned around so his head was facing the surface.

He loved it to just float like this. The water touched him on every spot of his body and told him everything was alright. But down here it spoke to him only by the sensation, it was quiet and calm. All Haru could hear was the beating of his heart, damply resounding in the pool.

Yet suddenly the silence was broke. A far away splashing sound and fading waves hit him as he felt that something was drawing closer to him.

He opened his eyes a bit and saw a red haired shark, baring his spiky teeth at him, ready to attack and feast on him. Yet Haru wasn't afraid. He didn't try to escape. He thought that he wouldn't really mind to be eaten by that shark.

The shark stopped right above him, looking him deeply in the eyes. Only now Haru recognized Rin in the beautiful red eyes staring at him. The water was calm again, but this time it wasn't quiet. The volume of the beating hearts has tripled and frequency of the beats has went up a lot as well.

Although the water was still around him, it couldn't soothe the excitement taking over Haru's body.

He raised his hand and touched carefully Rin's face. Was he feeling the same way Haru did here in the water? Were his worries swept away?

At the lead of Haru's touch, Rin's body floated even closer down towards Haru until their lips touched. It was as though they have melted together to a big creature with a deafening loud and incredible fast heart-beat, which resounded in the whole pool and made the water wave.

Yet, after all, they were no water creatures and so they remembered, that there was something they needed urgently and that they wouldn't get it if they stayed in this position any longer.

Their heads broke the surface and with an desperate deep breath they gasped for air. Their lungs were yearning for oxygen and so they breathed heavily a few more times until they were filled up again.

Haru moved closer to Rin, overwhelmed by the feelings inside, and they kissed again, more passionate and deeper. Their bodies sank again slowly back into the water, Haru dove back in and Rin followed after him.

In the water they could move freely, they felt like the world belonged to them. Never letting the eyes off each other they dove and swam around, like two fish in love.

They surfaced once again beneath the spring boards and Rin pushed Haru against the pool wall to kiss him even more passionate. Rin's tongue, Rin's smell, Rin's touch, Rin's taste, Haru felt it in every inch of his body. Along with the touch of the water, could there be something in the world feeling better? Haru doubted it. There was no way something like that could exist.

"You really like that, huh?", Rin whispered in Haru's ear.

He reached out his hand and let it glide downwards to stroke him beneath his legs. Simultaneously he put his lips on Haru's neck and licked along his temple. A wave of heat struck through Haru's body as he gasped. His body was loosing hold and tried to regain it by himself. His legs were trying to get a grip on Rin's body and his hands were reaching for the iron bars above him.

"Are we going to do it?", Haru asked out of breath.

"If you want to", Rin answered while playing with Haru's nipples.

"At least that's what I wanted to say, but.. I don't think I can hold back now even if you didn't."

He pulled himself closer to Haru, kissed him and pressed his body against his. Haru could feel what he was talking about, they were both hard.

Unconsciously Haru wrapped his legs around Rin's hip. Rin touched his thighs and followed them with his hands, upwards, until they were resting on his butt, where he played around with his fingers a bit.

Haru's body was all hot, he felt dizzy and his face was burning as Rin licked his earlobe. Suddenly he drew his head back, grinning mischievously. Without changing this face, he raised his hands and held on to the iron bars below the spring board where Haru had his hands as well.

While he was still wondering what Rin was up to, he already did the first pull-up and thrust inside Haru.

"Ah!" Haru let go of iron bars and grabbed Rin's back instead. "What are you do-?"

Rin didn't intend to give Haru an opportunity to complain. He just thrust in another time and Haru's lips didn't get to form anything apart from moans.

"Feeling good?"

Haru laid his burning face in Rin's breast while he blew moans and breaths of pleasure on it. Right, there actually was something feeling even better.

* * *

Exhausted the two of them were holding on to the pool edge to catch some breath.

"I can't wait for tomorrow.." Haru moved back to Rin and wrapped his arms around him, placing his head back on Rin's breast. He could hear his heart beating.

"I can't wait to swim with you again."

Haru couldn't see Rin's face, but he felt that his body started to tremble. Did he overdo it just now?

"Haru..", Rin started with a voice sounding like he was about to cry. He put a hand on Haru's head and pressed him closer to him as if he wanted to make sure, that he couldn't lift it to see his face.

"Tomorrow.. please don't hold back."

Haru was wondering whether this was all Rin was worried about. He didn't really believe it.

"I won't", Haru promised.

"I mean.. just swim freely the way you want to. You won't have to sacrifice anything. Just follow your dream and be free."

Haru nodded as good as he could as he was held by Rin.

"I love you, Haru..", he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you, too."

The hand on Haru's head glided to his face and drew him closer. Haru closed his eyes when Rin kissed him. He didn't need to see his face to know that he was crying. A salty drop of a tear fell on Haru's lips and he knew it.

* * *

Morning broke and the long awaited day of the regionals had come. The four nervous boys took their places in the tribune as the medley relay was to be carried out rather late.

None of them had slept much, but the excitement gave them the energy they needed. But for now they had to remain on their places and watch the other disciplines. Haru's heart skipped a beat when he saw Rin. He looked like death warmed over, his eyes were small, slightly swollen and full of frustration.

Was it because they had stayed up so late? Or was there more to it? Haru still didn't know why Rin had cried last night, he didn't dare to ask. He didn't want to bother him.

"Rin doesn't look to good..", Makoto had realized it as well. "I hope he does fine."

Makoto looked asking at Haru. He was the only one who knew that they had met up the day before. Of course, he didn't know what they have been doing, but maybe he was hoping for some explanation for Rin's state.

"I hope so, too..", Haru wished he could give him one.

But in the end, their hopes were futile. Rin failed. Haru's heart twitched and was close to freeze when he saw him fighting to get out of the swimming pool. Was it because of what they did yesterday? No, there must have happened something.

Haru jumped up from his seat and ran off. The others hesitated for one second and followed after him. Everyone was worried about Rin. Everyone cared about him, no matter how he behaved.

When they found him, he was fighting with one of his teammates and they finally came to understand what was wrong with him. Rin had been thrown out of the relay team. He wouldn't take part there.

As Rin got away, Haru didn't feel his legs anymore. They gave in and Haru was sitting on the floor while his dreams where perishing in front of him.

'I'm done with swimming!' were the last words Rin had yelled out before he had gone away and they kept resounding in Haru's head until he had understood there meaning.

He wouldn't swim with Rin today. Maybe he wouldn't ever swim with Rin again. He has had this feeling before. The feeling of loosing something so important it felt like loosing his life.

The voices of the others were barely reaching him, he was far off in his thoughts. He understood what Rin had been talking about. He had known that they wouldn't swim together today, so now he was free, wasn't he? But he didn't feel free at all. He felt like being caught in a dark place, without water, without Rin and it was suffocating him.

Only when Rei started to talk, Haru slowly got back into reality.

"All Rin wants is to swim with you guys", he said. "Haruka-senpai, who is it you want to swim with?"

The answer on this question was simple. Haru stood up, his voice was determined.

"I want to swim with Rin!"

He felt like scales had fallen off his eyes and he could see everything clear for the first time. He knew the answer on the question he had kept asking himself for years. And the joyful feeling in his breast reassured him that it was the right one.

And so Rei made a heavy decision for himself. Maybe it was a dumb thing to do, maybe he would regret it, but still, in this moment, he felt like it was the only right thing to do.

And maybe, in the end, there would be a happy end for all of them. They split up and ran off, searching for Rin as the time was turning against them.

Haru ran as fast as his legs were carrying him. Rin was all he could think of. Swimming with Rin was all he wanted. And there was nothing in the world, which could ruin it for him now.

He closed his eyes and ran on, pleading with his heart that it would lead him to the one it desired most, no matter where he was.

* * *

_Weell.. I admit this was mostly retelling of the anime.. but I wanted to write this along the plot and it wasn't really easy to change a lot here.. _

_hopefully you liked it anyway^^'_


	7. You're my freedom

_So here it finally is - the last chapter.._

_It almost breaks my heart, but the new semester starts and with that my free time is reduced to zero.. _

_This is actually my first time I really ended a story.. wow it's so.. sad.. :(_

_Thanks to everyone who read this, thanks for every review, for every fav, for every follower! I can't tell you how happy it makes me when someone actually likes what I write here_

_And the resonance on this story really blew me away, thank you so much! Hopefully I'll get to write another fanfiction for the second season of Free! Ah, I hope there will be one! I just loved this anime._

_And for those who are interested in how the story with Nagisa and Rei went on: I'll upload a NagiRei oneshot soon (hopefully by tomorrow)_

_But until then.. enjoy :)_

* * *

**You're my freedom  
**

In the end Haru couldn't believe it himself where his feet had carried him. Beneath a tree which looked so well known he found the red haired runaway staring sadly at the crown.

Haru stopped and caught his breath. He wondered whether he should call him and how to start. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, but the time was running out.

Still, Rin must have heard him as he turned away from the tree and looked shocked at Haru. And the way he looked at him left Haru shocked as well. He was clearly not too pleased to see him. No, he was angry and pissed.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to make fun of me?"

Haru had no words. He had seen Rin angry before, but since their relationship had changed so much it hit him more than usually.

"Come on! Say it! Say it you're disappointed in me. Say you don't want to be with a guy who's so bad that he's even kicked out of the relay team. Say you don't want to swim with me anymore!"

How could Haru say something like that? It would be the greatest lie someone could ever tell. And he had never been a liar.

"Rin! Calm down! You don't know what you say!"

"HUH?! And you know it better?!", he screamed.

Haru flinched. He really couldn't take it to be shouted at by Rin.

"Rin, please.."  
"Shut up!", Rin was furious, but his eyes were teary and full of sorrow. "Why are you still here? Don't you have a relay to swim with your team?"

"Yes I do, so listen to me finally!" Haru didn't intend to give in to Rin's stubbornness, but he may have gone the wrong way.

"You listen to me when I tell you to shut up and go!"

Rin got so angry he ran at Haru, attempting to hit him and chase him away, but Haru was faster. Before Rin could lay a hit, Haru stroke out and slapped him in the face. Rin's eyes gaped as he did one step back.

"Come to your senses, already!"

Still it wasn't that easy to calm a Matsuoka down. Rin just got even more furious.

"You little..!"

He wanted to run at Haru again, yet this time he tripped and pulled himself and Haru to the ground. There he finally stopped, with huge eyes he stared at Haru and his face became slightly red.

He couldn't hold his tears back anymore, they were just flowing out of his eyes, running down his face and dropping down on Haru's.

"Why?", he sobbed, "I told you yesterday you should just go on and swim. I told you there is no need anymore for you to be considerate of me. I told you you could be free finally. So why did you come for me?"

Haru just shook his head. He had never been so sure of something in his entire life before.  
"You're an idiot", he said. "I finally have come to understand it. I can't be further from being free when I don't swim with you. Because.. only when I swim with you I can be free. Like yesterday, like back then in the relay. You're my freedom. You're my everything. You're the one I want to swim with, the reason I swim to begin with. Without you nothing makes sense anymore."

He sat up and looked Rin deep in his eyes. He was speechless and the tears didn't stop coming.

"I told you, I hate it when you cry."

Haru put his lips on beneath one of Rin's eyes as if he wanted to kiss the tears away.

"Haru..", Rin's voice was barely a whisper. "Are you serious?"

He wrapped his arms around Haru and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? That you won't be in the relay?"

Haru couldn't believe, that during all those things they had done, Rin had known that they wouldn't swim together today.

"Sorry.. I just couldn't. I just.. couldn't tell you."  
Haru caressed Rin's silky hair to show him that he would forgive him.

"Let's just had back to swim with everyone. I want to see this sight again. And I want to show it to you as well."

Rin nodded and searched Haru's eyes again. His lips couldn't form a thank you, but the gratefulness in his eyes couldn't be expressed by words anyway.

He kissed Haru tenderly and tightened his embrace. Haru totally forgot that they were in a hurry actually and grasped Rin's jacket.

Maybe they would have stayed like that until sunset, when someone wouldn't have loudly cleared his throat. Rin and Haru stopped kissing and looked into three high red and disturbed faces.

"Er.. I hate to interrupt you, but..", Makoto started.

"..we have a relay to swim..", Nagisa went on for him. He seemed to be the least shocked here.

"Honestly..", Rei's face had the deepest red and he averted his eyes while he put his hands to his glasses. "Seeing you really irritates me.."

* * *

They rushed back to the swimming hall as fast as they could and made it barely in time. Rin's heart was racing. Was this really happening? This might be just a dream.

After Nagisa had jumped into the pool, Rin climbed the starting board. He felt the shocked and confused eyes of the people, who actually knew who he was, on him. But now it was too late. No one could stop him anymore.

Today he would swim with those guys again, with the guys he had made the best experience in his life with before. Today he would swim like never before and his failure would be forgotten.

He watched Nagisa's movements closely, as he had watched Makoto before. Their swimming styles really hadn't changed at all.

He let his goggles flick and jumped into the water the moment he heard Nagisa screaming out his name. The moment he dove into the water, he could already feel it. The eyes of the others watching him, Haru waiting for his turn. He wouldn't let them down.

That moment he touched the pool wall and screamed Haru's name, he surely would never forget. Above him Haru was jumping in the water and gave him the most beautiful sight on his body somebody could ever have. How his body was diving into the water and moving forward, more skillful than any fish could ever move.

Rin was petrified at this sight, he couldn't move his body anymore, he could just stare at Haru.

"Hey, Rin. Don't you want to come out?"

Makoto was talking to him, but he didn't really care. He just kept on watching Haru from inside the pool making his astounding beautiful turn.

"Rin.. he's coming back! I'm serious, get out!"

Makoto started to panic behind him, but even if Rin had cared about it, it would have already been too late given Haru's incredible speed.

"Haru!", he screamed and opened his arms. Makoto seemed to have given up and he and Nagisa were accompanying him in his shouts.

Haru was swimming – or rather shooting – right into Rin's arms and slided surprised his fingers across the pool wall behind Rin's back.

"Rin, what.. are you doing?"

Rin was wrapping his arms around him and held him tightly, trembling as the tears build up inside his eyes.  
"Haru.. thank you.. thank you so much..", he sobbed.

Haru drew back to look him in his eyes. The loud sobbing sounds obviously came from Nagisa, crying above.

"Rin..", Haru whispered as their eyes locked. For one moment they forgot that there were a few hundred people around them and just stared at each other with intense eyes.

"Hey.. you two.. you won't do something weird in front of all those people, will you?!", Makoto whispered down to them, his voice shaking in fear.

"Come out already! That's mean! We all want to hug Haru!", Nagisa jumped from one foot on the other and glared at them.

Rin and Haru had no choice but to give in and climb out of the pool. But standing there, all for of them, and laughing together and hugging each other like in the old times, didn't feel that bad either.

* * *

Weeks past, great and funny weeks, but then the summer slowly came to its end. The days started to get colder and the Iwatobi Swim Club decided to make use of the last warm nights to camp at the beach. As they've made up with Rin now, they asked him as well and of course he gladly came along. But he was not alone and arrived with two other guys in his coat-tails.

"I hope you don't mind when I come along. I believe I never proper introduced myself to you. My name is Niitori Ai and I'm in Samezuka's swim team."

The silver haired guy they all had seen quite often already bowed down and the Iwatobi side exchanged confused looks. Rin sighed.

"I'm sorry.. he started to beg me to not leave him behind and almost cried."

Niitori flinched and his head became red.

"That's.. that's not true! Why are you saying such mean things, Rin-senpai! That's embarrassing!"

Rin shrugged and ignored him.

"As for this guy.." he pointed with his head as the broad grinning red haired behind him, "I have no clue why.."

"Well, isn't it obvious?", Mikoshiba laid his hands on Rin's shoulder as he interrupted him. "After your betrayal in the regionals it's only my duty as captain to supervise your relationship with those guys! So you won't plan something like this again!"

Rin felt guilty and looked at the ground.  
"I told you I'm sorry. And I wouldn't call it betrayal..", he mumbled.

"And furthermore..", Mikoshiba let go of Rin and approached Gou, "I can't possibly leave such a cute girl all alone with all those guys. It's dangerous. Someone has to protect you, Gou-chan."

Gou blushed and laughed embarrassed.

"Ehm.. first please don't call me Gou.. and second.. I feel like you're the most dangerous here.."

"What.. wait!", Rin started to understand the situation. "Why should someone need to protect her when I – her brother – am around? Captain.. did you come along for the sole purpose to hit on my sister?!"

Rin's bad conscience was blown away and had turned into rage. But he just earned a killing glare from his captain.

"Are you doubting me? How are you talking of your kind captain who had the mercy to forgive you! I don't want to hear such ridiculous accusations ever again, did you get that?", he wasn't screaming at him, but his voice was so threatening that it made all the color in Rin's face disappear.

"O-ok.. I'm sorry..!", Rin stuttered.

And, just as fast as it had disappeared, the smile on Mikoshiba's face returned and he continued to – no, not hit on Gou – _protect _Gou. Protect her from all those gays gathering around her.

As the sun was setting, they decided to put up a campfire and sat in a circle around it. Was it coincidence that Makoto and Niitori were nearly forcing their way between Haru and Rin? Rin, at least, doubted it. He couldn't concentrate at all at the conversations, he just stared at Haru, aching for him. So close and though so far away.

"I know!", suddenly Nagisa jumped up and had this expression on his face like he was up to no good. "We'll do a dare!"

Everyone was looking up to him in surprise.

"A.. a dare?!", Rei's face was snow white.

"Yes! Great idea right? Let's go through the forest in pairs!", he pointed to a small forest behind the beach. "I'm going together with Rei!"

He jumped at Rei and wrapped his arms around him with a huge smile. Rin saw his chance. He wanted to say something, but Mikoshiba was faster.

"Than I'll be going with Gou. The girl needs someone who can protect her properly after all!"

Gou blushed again and nodded slightly.

"I.. I only go when I'm with Rin-senpai..", Niitori's voice was shaking.

Rin was shocked and wanted to say something against it, but as he saw his face he just couldn't. In the light of the fire he looked like a ghost. He was so scared and shy, Rin couldn't leave him alone like that.  
"Well, then it's me and Haru", Makoto grinned at Haru and Haru nodded absent minded.

And with that the topic was settled.

The overjoyed Nagisa almost dragged Rei into the forest and waved at them as they disappeared between the trees. Gou and Mikoshiba waited ten minutes and followed after them. Niitori had to hold Rin back as he was about to run after them when Mikoshiba laid his arm around her just the moment before they disappeared as well.

The other four stayed behind and said nothing. It seemed like everyone was aware that Haru and Rin weren't that happy about the pairings, but neither Makoto nor Niitori intended to say anything about it.

Just as Rin had built up the courage to ask whether he could go with Haru, Niitori grabbed his arm and dragged him to the forest.

"Come on, senpai! I want to put this behind me!"

He really looked scared and all Rin could do was sighing and going with him. Now only Makoto and Haru stayed behind.

"Is everything alright between you and Rin?", Makoto asked reluctant. He sounded like he wasn't sure whether he even wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, everything's fine", Haru still stared at the spot where Rin had went into the forest.

Makoto looked at him for another while. "What are you thinking about?", he asked.

Haru finally managed to get his eyes off that spot and looked at Makoto.

"I was wondering.. about whether you were right or wrong.."

Makoto was confused. "What do you mean..?"

"You know back then at that festival, you said someone had to sacrifice something in order to become free. Back then I thought I had to sacrifice my friendship with Rin in order to become free, but it was wrong. Now, with Rin by my side, I'm freer than I've ever been before. But still.."

He stopped and stared in the air like he was thinking for the right words to express what he was thinking.

"Well, maybe I was wrong then..", Makoto said. "I think it's nicer that way anyway."

But Haru shook his head. "No, you weren't wrong.."

"That day, when we swam the relay, we were free. We did what we wanted, but it wasn't like there had been no sacrifice. Rei had also wanted to swim with us, but he sacrificed that wish for Rin's.. and mine. I wonder.. whether it's ok to have your wishes fulfilled by making others give up on theirs.."  
Neither Makoto nor Haru said anything for a while and all they heard was the wind rushing over the ocean and through the trees.

"Maybe.. maybe it's not about giving up your wishes. Maybe you just change them. You stop being selfish and simply wish that the person you love is happy. Even when that can't be combined with your own desires."

Haru looked at him with big eyes. Did he see the sadness in Makoto's eyes?

"Are we still talking about Rei and the relay..?", Haru finally asked hesitantly.

Makoto flinched. He hadn't realized that his words weren't fitting to the topic anymore. Well, he was somewhere completely different with his thoughts now.

"We should go in the forest now, as well. Before Nagisa comes back and thinks we want to get around that."

Haru nodded and they went into the forest. He felt that he had hit a topic Makoto didn't want to talk about and he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. To him, Makoto was one of the most important persons in his life and he would never want to hurt him. He would never want him to sacrifice anything for him.

But maybe this was the catch. Maybe the freedom and the happiness he had obtained had taken another one's away. Makoto had taken his hand and guided him through the forest. It felt completely different than when Rin held his hand. It didn't make him all sweaty and his heart didn't jump in his chest.

Suddenly there was a rustling close to them. They both flinched and Makoto grasp got tighter.

"H-Haru..? Did you hear that?", his voice was shaking. In fact he was a pretty big scaredy-cat when it came to dares.

But Haru didn't answer. For one short moment Makoto felt a strong breeze behind his back and his hand was empty. But only for one short moment. Makoto turned around in a flash and stared at the spot where he believed Haru should be. But Haru wasn't there anymore and the hand he was holding didn't belong to him.

Niitori was standing in front of him, his face just as disturbed as Makoto's and his eyes wandered from Makoto's face to their hands and back to his face.

"Er.. hi?", Niitori finally broke the silence.

Makoto panicked, let go of his hand and looked around.

"What the..?! Where is Haru? And Rin?! And..", he froze immediately as he came to understand what just had happened. "Oh no!"

* * *

"Rin! What are you doing?!", Haru hissed as he was dragged by Rin through the forest.

"I could ask you the same thing! What were you thinking, holding hands with Makoto?!"

Rin stopped after they had been running a while through the woods and felt like he was far away enough now from those two.

"It's no big deal! Makoto and I are just friends!" Haru thought that Rin's jealousness was just stupid and baseless.

"But you know, that Makoto..", Rin started, but he stopped mid-sentence, "forget it.."

"What?", Haru was a bit pissed. He had the feeling there was something only he didn't know.

But Rin just pushed him against a tree and kissed him forcefully.

"Finally we're alone. I thought I'd never come to do this."

He laid his hands on Haru's hips and kissed his neck. Haru didn't know what he should think about that.

"Rin, wait..! We can't-", he lost his words when Rin suddenly went for his earlobes, licked across it and sucked it. Haru gasped and tried to shove Rin away.

"We can't do this here! The others will worry.. and.. and hear us."

Rin grinned at him mischievously as he opened Haru's pants.

"Wrong! They'll hear _you_. Because my mouth will be full."

He went down on his knees and blew kisses on Haru's belly, carefully licking every single spot of which he knew by now that Haru was sensitive there.

Haru panted. It was no use anymore to try to stop Rin as all the strength in his body had left him.

"Let them all hear..", Rin whispered while he went deeper with his mouth, "Especially him. Let them hear that you belong to me, and only me. That I can make you feel like no one else can."

Rin licked slowly across Haru's dick, while burying his fingers in his lower back. He sucked him tender and throughly to coax even the gentlest moans out of him.

"There will never be someone else. It has to be you.. I love you, Rin."

Haru gave in. To Rin's touch he was a slave. Yet free.

* * *

"Whaaa..? Where are we?" Makoto and Niitori ran goalless through the forest.

"I totally lost orientation when you shocked me like that!", Makoto glared at Niitori.

"B-but.. it wasn't my fault.. Rin-senpai did..", he tried to justify himself, but figuring out who was at fault wouldn't lead them the way out of the forest either.

Suddenly they heard weird noises from not far away.

"Ah! Did you hear that?! Someone's screaming!", Niitori's face was so white, it was nearly transcendent. His whole body was trembling.

"Y-yes.. I..", when Makoto realized where this screaming sounds came from, it shocked him even more than the screams itself.

"Wait.. was that just Nanase-san.."

"Ok, this is surely not the way! Let's had back!", Makoto hastily grabbed Niitori's arm and dragged him away.

As he also got it, his face turned from snow white to deep red.

"Oh my god..", he whispered to himself.

They ran away as fast as they could, only to end up in another edge of the forest, where another familiar voice was forming never before heard sounds.

Makoto slowly lost his sanity and started to fear, that even if they found the camp again, there wouldn't be anyone waiting for them. Maybe even Gou and the Samezuka captain were.. but no he didn't want to think about it.

"Maybe..", he looked at Niitori's confused face. That guy surely got a trauma for his life here. But maybe he should just look at it from another angle. When everyone was just selfishly having his fun here... Makoto's eyes on Niitori became more intense and the shy boy made a step backwards.

But then finally Makoto shook his head and sighed. 'Nah!', he thought, 'I'm not that desperate.'


End file.
